custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack of the Birds (SuperMalechi's version)
'''Attack of the Birds is a custom Barney & Wonder Pets movie, a American comedy-adventure film that is released in theatres on October 31, 1996. This was silimar to the Ghostwriter episode, "Attack of the Slime Monster" and the 1963 film, "The Birds". This film was released by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Barney Home Video, and Lyrick Studios. This film uses the same musical arrangements from Season 4, Salim Sulaiman's musical arrangements, Randy Newman's musical arrangements, and John Williams musical arrangements. Plot When Linny's story of birds get ripped off by one bird, who is mean to the others, Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends must go for help. Because of this, the birds plan to steal the food from all the people and the friends must attack them before they got attack by the birds. Movie Plot Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Seth (Homer Ferguson) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Linny the Guniea Pig (Sofie Zamchick) *Turtle Tuck (Teala Dunn) *Ming Ming Duckling (Dancia Lee) *Ollie the Bunny (TJ Danton) *Leader of Birds (Frank Oz) *Different Birds (puppeteered by Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, and John Kennedy) Songs # Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Are We There Yet?". *The Baby Bop costume used in this movie was also seen in "Once Upon a Time". *The Baby Bop voice used in this movie was also heard in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The BJ costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The BJ voice used in this movie was also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The Barney & Friends musical arrangements from all Season 4 episodes are used. *The Wonder Pets musical arrangements from all Season 1 episodes are used. *The Randy Newman musical arrangements from "Cars" is used. *The John Williams musical arrangements from "ET The Extra Terrestrail" is used. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is continue used. *The birds seen in this movie are live action, 2d animated, and CGI animated. *The special effects for the birds are made by the special effects artist, Kevin Yagher who made the Chucky doll in the 1988 film, "Child's Play". Film Edits Nick Jr airing *The first few second of the Vampire of Birds opening the bird cage is edited out. *The leader of the birds threatening the kids at the school is shortened. *Barney, the Wonder Pets, and their friends watch the birds hatch is missing. *A scene of seagulls threatening Robert is missing. Paramount/Nickelodeon DVD release *A scene of Ollie running away from the sparrows then Baby Bop tries to save him is deleted. CTHV rarity * * WDMC rarity and Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios DVD release * PBS airing * Quotes Transcript Previews Feburary 3, 1997 (Nickelodeon/Paramount VHS release) the Custom Late 1990 Barney & the Backyard Gang video, "Play Along with Barney" Transcript released on VHS and DVD in the United States, and Canada on Saturday, September 1, 1990 (used as a special feature on the 1999 DVD), and this script is supposed to be this one SuperMalechi will add more words for this transcript right now. *(we opened up, and we see Michael and Amy's new house, new backyard, and new neighborhood playground, and we see the kids are playing in Michael and Amy's new backyard, and Michael and Amy's Mom and Dad arrive) *Michael and Amy's Dad: *Kids: *Michael: *Michael and Amy's Dad: *Amy: *Michael and Amy's Mom: *Michael and Amy's Dad: *Kids Bye! *Adam: Today is great. Do you know what today is? *Samantha: Is it a special day? *Adam: Yes. *Rupert: Is it somebody's birthday? *Adam: No. *Luci: Well, it's a beautiful sunny day. *Adam: Yes, but there's more. *Rupert: What's so special about today then? *Adam: It's Saturday! That means we can play all day! *Kids: Yay!! *(a sound of Barney's whistle on the Barney doll is heard) *Tina: *Luci: *Jason: *Derek: *Jeffery: *Adam: *Heidi: *Howie: *Rupert: *Samantha: *Kathy: *Shawn: *Min: *Amy: *Michael: *Kids: *(Barney comes to life, and the Late 1990-Early-Mid 1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 Barney costume and voice appears as it first appears) *Barney: *Kids: *Barney: *(they all hugged Barney) *Barney: *Amy: *Barney: You're right, Amy. I'm not skinner anymore because And Also my head got changed into a bit of triangle-square my eyes got a bit smaller my nose got a lot short, my mouth got more thin circled, the color of my tongue is black instead of red, my eight green spots on my back were three large spots and five small spots got a bit darker, my tail got a bit curlier, and It got more stronger instead of thinner, my arms got a bit shorter, my hands got more stronger, my green tummy got more of a square my knees got a bit stronger my legs got a bit chubbier, my feet got a bit more squarer instead of a bit triangle, and My yellow toes got And now I have a low pitched instead of lower-pitched, and my voice went up to 2, which it was Pitch 5. *Amy: And you look more better. *Barney: I am. So, What are you been doing here? *Michael: *Barney: